A fair while ago
by Dramione27
Summary: And as the bed she was on wheeled through a door she caught a glimpse of the signage, 'Maternity'. 'No there's got to be some kind of mix up,' she explained, 'I can't be pregnant, I simply can't be.' Dark, not for sensitive readers, rape scene.


It was a fair while ago now, when I think about it, years. It was the end of the war, Harry had won, the last Death Eaters were being rounded up, the order (me included) had been celebrating for the better part of a year (not drinking, I don't like to lose my inhibitions, even for a good cause). One morning as I woke at the crack of dawn I saw the sunrise and actually really appreciated the colours for the first time since the beginning of this whole horrible thing. I would have stood for hours making shapes in the clouds and admiring the colours but I was Hermione Granger…and Hermione Granger didn't waste her time on such trivial things.

I had a shower and scrubbed myself clean from the sweat of a night tossing and turning. I stepped out to look at my reflection. My skin was rather pale and had lost its glow, my face seemed aged and weathered almost overnight and then I took in exactly the effect the war had had on my figure. Hideous scars that I simply refused to vanish disfigured my back from the time I was captured and tortured, shiny white lines in my skin on my arms and legs showed symbols, evidence of yet more abuse. But most curiously the fact that, although I had been partying like crazy to loud music and dancing all night, I had gained at least a good five kilos (sorry - Metric System). I was confused and wrinkled my brow in frustration, horrified at the age it added to my face I quickly desisted. _Note to self, do not scrunch up face, adds ten years to face_.

I was only twenty-nine; I had my whole life ahead of me and had no intention of settling down like Harry and Ginny. That's when it happened, I got a nasty abdominal cramp and my knees almost gave way. "Ow," I muttered clutching my stomach, I sighed and pulled a towel over my body; I walked over to the door after the cramp ceased and went about my normal business.

No more than twenty minutes later I was on the ground with another cramp, I gasped and started shrieking, it slowed and I pulled myself up again, I quickly got dressed and headed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies to find out what the hell was going on. An hour, two more cramps and a scared receptionist later I was in a room with a healer. She was silent as she gave me an examination then suddenly she rushed from the room. I was bewildered. She came back in with various orderlies and they wheeled my bed out of the room. _What the hell? Where am I going?_ This was suddenly made clear as we turned a corner at a sign that read Maternity Ward. _What the fuck? You took a wrong turn. Maternity? I'm not pregnant_. But no one answered my qualms. They took me inside as I was gripped by another cramp; I arched my back and screamed out.  
"Miss Granger, please try to keep still during the next contraction, it is very important." _Contraction? What?  
_"I'm sorry, you must have the files mixed up or something, I'm not pregnant and these are most certainly not contrac-Argh!" I was cut off as another severe 'contraction' held my body and I thrashed all over the bed clutching the sheets in my fists.  
"Miss Granger, you must keep still, it is for the welfare of your child!" _Child?  
_"No, this is a horrible misunderstanding, I'm not pregnant!" I was gripped by another 'contraction' and suddenly the world started spinning,  
"Miss Granger…Miss Granger, we have to give you a potion to numb the pain," I simply nodded my head. _Oh my god! This is impossible; I can't be having a child!_ "Is there anyone you wish us to contact?" I shook my head and soon a flask was pressed to my lips, I sipped slowly and gradually the pain died and my body felt extremely warm. I was lazily closing my eyelids and drifting off when I heard an infant crying. _Oh my god! I just had a baby! A baby!_ I silently drifted to sleep.

* * *

There was black all around me and men wearing black cloaks. I was naked, covered in blood and still defiant in the middle of them. One held his wand to my head and screamed "_Crucio_," I twitched and dropped his gaze but I did not scream and I did not weep. "Give it up Granger," he lifted the spell so that I could stand up and fight,  
"Not to you Malfoy," I snarled,  
"Don't be so sure Mudblood," and he grabbed me by the hair and pulled her to the ground, soon he was straddling me, "Still defiant? Still think your precious Potter's going to come and save you from the big bad Death Eaters?"  
"He'll come alright, a lot better than you would you impotent son of a bitch," he backhanded me,  
"Don't bring my mother into this,"  
"It's her fault for bringing you and all your despicability into this world," he pulled his pants down and penetrated; he paused and sneered down at me, "surprised Malfoy? Know-it-all Granger? I bet I got more action in seventh year than you did in your entire life." He slapped me again and then roughly began to claim me; he pulled my hair and used a knife to carve symbols into my skin. I still didn't scream or cry but I felt like it.  
"_Crucio_," he muttered again and now the pain and the humiliation combined to make one potent mixture of grief. He knocked me out cold against a jagged rock.

* * *

I woke up. _Thank Merlin, it was all a dream. No baby, no pregnancy, no contractions_. I smiled and opened my eyes to see white. I was sweaty and sore and in a room that was just white. _Oh no_. Dread set in. I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in a white room in St Mungo's and in a seat, next to my bed, asleep was my best friend, Harry Potter. I started crying as all the memories came back and then he awoke. He shook his head as if waking himself up and then closed the small gap between the bed and his chair. He threw his arms around me softly and comforted me, "Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell us, you didn't tell anyone…anything. What he did to you, that you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded hurt, "you can trust me you know?" I nodded gripping his shoulder tightly and crying onto it.

It was days later when I was released with my daughter. I carried her to my apartment and transfigured a crib, soon we were both asleep.

* * *

"I'm back Mudblood," I tried to hide in the corner, "No use hiding from me Granger, I'll find you, I'll always find you. If you even try to escape again, I'll kill you." I shrunk down in the bushes and prayed he wouldn't find me. I hid in those bushes for almost a week before apparating away. I could've escaped the whole time…he was just screwing with my mind. I apparated to my apartment and that's where Harry found me. Naked, bleeding, crying, screaming for mercy, he found me after three months MIA.

* * *

I woke with a start and walked into my daughter's room, Phoenix, I decided to name her, Fifi for short. She was my salvation, she rose from the ashes that was my meaningless life after the war and was born, she gave me hope…a reason to live.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So why did you keep me mum?"  
"You have children of your own now, why don't you answer that Fi?"  
"No…I don't mean that, I mean…every time you looked at me you must have remembered that awful man…and, and what he did to you, how did you have the strength to relive it everyday?"  
"It is simple darling. You were the perfect revenge."  
"How?"  
"I love you darling but he would see you as a pollution of the bloodline…his first heir was born to a muggle-born and I made sure to plaster it all over the papers so he would know." There was another awkward pause, "He even tried to escape Azkaban once just so he could kill us both!" I sipped my tea slowly,  
"It must have been truly awful Mum, I'm sorry to make you talk about it,"  
"Don't worry about it. I love you, your father loves you, what or who your biological father was is unimportant. You have a mother and Fther who love you very much...he's just the man who made you."  
"You lie Mum, the only blood I have is yours and it is just as pure and worthy as anyone else's," I smiled at my grown daughter and couldn't picture my life turning out any differently.

AN: Did you like? I did so I don't care what you say. So R & R (yeah I know I'm a hypocrite). Evil Draco...not my usual style this is really my first. It was just a quick oneshot I wrote in like a half-hour. Sorry to all my English and American readers for using the metric system. I (heart) you all so much. R&R.

() Dramione27.


End file.
